Lehcar EiznekCm
'"My name is Lehcar EiznekCm! But you can call me Negative 362!" ' ~Lehcar EiznekCm. Lehcar EiznekCm is Rachel's evil opposite from the Negaverse, and coincidentally thought up by two Fanfiction authors, Gamewizard and Numbuh Phenon. Numbuh Phenon's Universe Numbuh Phenon's Lehcar first appeared in Operation: OPPOSITE, disguising as the actual Rachel and taking Nigel for a date. She was able to fool him up to the point where she kissed him. When Lehcar revealed her true self, she brainwashed Nigel with a Boyfriend Helmet and sent him after Fanny and Patton, while she went for Rachel. After the climatic scene up on Moonbase, Lehcar was defeated and taken back to the Negaverse by her brother, Yevrah. But upon return, they saw that the entire Negaverse was frozen over, and Lehcar was set free and rescued by Mother. Gamewizard2008's Universe Gamewizard's Lehcar is actually a lot more menacing. She is the daughter of Ganondorf Dragmire and is able to shoot purple flames and lightning (and since purple is the signature color for Darkness, it can be assumed that this Lehcar is pure evil). She wields a dangerous sword and is a lot more serious and evil. She made her first appearance in the one-shot "The Daughter of Evil", where Ganondorf released her from her prison cell in the Twilight Realm, then she and Scarlet easily defeated an army of DNK Troops and Shadow Beings, as well as the Shadow Spirit, Giratina. In the one-shot "Scarlet's Lullaby", Lehcar and Leo sang alongside Scarlet about her killing Violet. Her bigger appearance was in Final Preparations, when she and Scarlet wreaked havoc throughout the town, framing Rachel and Violet. When they returned to base, Yllaw and Leo brought them Kweeb as an apology gift, and Lehcar was joyful to have a pet so small and helpless. But when she failed to turn Harvey to evil, she had to go train some more with Koume and Kotake. Afterwards, she went to make Kweeb clean out her toenails. Lehcar and Scarlet Boss Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWA42v0OUVA Lehcar's Theme Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCpCLcu6nBw&list=FLliArxjGas4A4-6FeLoeHgw&index=2 'Relationships:' 'Nigel Uno' Phenon's Lehcar tried to trick Nigel into giving her secret info in the Book of KND. Things went well until Nigel looked in her eyes and figured her out. 'Ganondorf Dragmire' Gamewizard's Lehcar is Ganondorf's daughter. The two have mostly equal powers. Scarlet Vargas Gamewizard's Lehcar made quick friends with Scarlet Vargas after she was set free. The two wreak much havoc together. Yevrah EiznekCm Both Lehcars absolutely HATE their little brother. Ganondorf deems Yevrah a failure as a son. 'Rachel McKenzie' Lehcar just despises her opposite, and is determined to take her down. They're both equally skilled in combat. 'Kweeb' Lehcar once tried to make Kweeb her pet, but he eventually rebelled and fought against her. Lehcar finds Kweeb and his people pitiful because of being so small and still acting tough. 'Appearance:' Phenon's Lehcar is dressed just like the normal Rachel. Gamewizard's Lehcar wears a black sweater with orange tiger stripes and the purple colanders on her helmet are shaped like horns. She also has a "-362" taped on there. 'Personality:' Phenon's Lehcar is selfish and sassy. Gamewizard's Lehcar acts a bit more serious, and destructive. 'Powers:' Phenon's Lehcar wields a Stop Sign staff that can become a chainsaw and extend like a yo-yo. Gamewizard's Lehcar can shoot purple flames and can conjure up lightning. She also wields a dangerous sword that will be explained about later. 'Stories:' Operation: OPPOSITE "The Daughter of Evil" "Scarlet's Lullaby" Final Preparations Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Benders Category:Villains Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Bosses Category:Negative Category:Main Villains